1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of an adsorbent to remove halogenated hydrocarbons from aqueous solutions.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It has been observed that waste streams from many industrial operations halogenated hydrocarbon compounds which find their way into drinking water supplies. It has been further observed that water run off from agricultural operations employing pesticides also contributes to the presence of these halogenated organic compounds in the drinking water.
Moreover, in certain areas of the country there is a substantial amount of free chlorine dissolved in drinking water supplies. It is well known that the presence of these halogenated organic compounds and free chlorine in water adversely affects its taste and odor as well as the taste and odor of other commonly consumed drinks prepared therefrom such as beverages, brewed coffee and the like.
Although the use of many of these compounds such as polychlorinated biphenyls (PCB), 1,1,1-trichloro-2, 2,-bis(chlorophenyl) ethane (DDT), chlorodane and the like have been banned or severely limited because of their carcinogenic properties, their persistence in the environment will continue for years to come.
It is known that certain polyolefin polymers such as polypropylene and polyethylene may be utilized to absorb oil from the surface of water as evidence by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,146,192; 3,147,216; 3,674,683; 3,668,118; and 3,966,597. It is also known that a variety of polymers may be utilized as adsorbents for hydrocarbon compounds present in aqueous media, such as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,490 and 3,936,394.
A heat shrunk microporous film impregnated with a dielectric impregnant which includes various oils to yield a dielectric insulation material is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 987,971.
The search has continued, however, for new ways to remove significant amounts of dissolved chlorine and halogenated hydrocarbons such as DDT and PCB's from aqueous media. The present invention was made as a result of such a search.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a process for removing molecular and elemental halogens such as chlorine gas and non-polymeric halogenated hydrocarbons from aqueous media including water to be utilized for eventual consumption as drink or in foods.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a filter device adapted to remove non-polymeric halogenated hydrocarbons and molecular and elemental halogens from aqueous media.
These and other objects, as well as the scope, nature and utilization of the claimed invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and appended claims.